


#justadopted

by aexis1465



Series: Viktuuri parent au [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Parent AU, Viktor spelled with a k, adoption au, but it was fun to write anyway, takes place roughly three years in the future, this is only so a small detail in a fic I'm writing tomorrow makes more sense, viktuuri parent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: Yuri couldn't figure out why his parents were suddenly being so nice to him until they pulled into the orphanage's parking lot. 
  “You know it’s too late to return me now, right? I’m 18, you’re stuck with me,” He joked. 

  They were at the only orphanage in Hasetsu. It wasn’t as run down as some other orphanages in Japan considering it didn’t have as many kids. With the money it saved on essentials, the owners used to make it a nicer environment for the kids.





	

Yuri woke up to his favorite breakfast being cooked downstairs. He was instantly wary of the day, Yuuri only cooked it on holidays and his birthday because “it’s too unhealthy to have every day.” Yuri didn’t understand what the big deal was. Chocolate chip pancakes with peanut butter and chocolate syrup over them was delicious, there shouldn’t be a limit to how often you eat it. 

He almost fell down the stairs, but he made it to the kitchen almost unharmed. His hip caught the edge of the counter, but he ignored the stinging and walked over to where Yuuri was holding his plate. 

“Thanks, 父.” 

He sat down across from Viktor at the table. He had the same meal but without the peanut butter because he was allergic. There weren’t many allergies in the household. Just Viktor and peanut butter and Yuuri with cats. It was tragic when Yuri found out. They were at a pet store looking at the cats and Yuuri couldn’t stand within five feet of the cats without sneezing. 

“So why’d you make this?” 

“Can’t we just make something nice for you?” Viktor asked. 

“No,” Yuri said. “You guy have never made this breakfast without their being and occasion. Even when you first adopted me you wouldn’t make it until my first birthday with you guys.” 

“Nothing’s going on today; we just wanted to make you your favorite.” Yuuri stepped away from the stove and sat down at the table with his chocolate pancakes. His lacked the extra toppings. 

Breakfast ended quickly when Viktor told everyone to get dressed for the day. 

Yuri walked to his room thinking about what would be happening today. In the three years he has lived with Yuuri and Viktor, they have never done anything for no reason. 

He doesn’t bother taking a shower, he can do that later when his parents aren’t rushing him. He grabs the first thing he sees in his closet and walks out of his room while pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Can’t you be dressed before you leave your room?” Yuuri asks. 

“I literally went to breakfast shirtless? There was no problem.” 

“Whatever, Viktor is waiting for us in the car.” 

“He’s already in the car? He always takes forever to get dressed,” Yuri said. He walked down the stairs while typing on his phone, making a twitter post of how his parents were acting weird. 

He slipped on his shoes before walking to the car. Normally his parents would have him drive because Viktor is a bad driver and Yuuri doesn’t like driving. Though because he didn’t know where they were going, Viktor was sitting in the front seat. 

“We’re going a few places today, so don’t bothering using all your phone battery now,” Yuuri warns. 

“We have a charger.” 

“That you won’t be using,” Viktor said as he pulled out of the driveway. 

“Whatever.” He put his phone in his back pocket and looked out the window. 

Yuri hated sitting in the backseat. He was too tall to sit in the small backseat of Viktor’s car. When he turned sixteen he hit a growth spurt and grew almost eight inches, bringing him to six feet tall. He was taller than both of his parents and uses this against them. Most times it is hiding things on tall shelved where Yuuri can’t reach because he is the shortest in the house at only 5’ 4”. 

They reach their first destination of the day faster than Yuri thought. They were at Ice Castle. The parking looked empty with the exception of a few cars. He recognized one as Otabek’s before remembering it was Thursday and Otabek would be here all day. 

Yuri grabbed his skates out of the bag sitting in the seat next to him. They always kept their skates in the car. It was a habit that started after the third time Yuri forgot to bring his skates to practice. 

He rushes inside with his skates while his parents take their time getting out of the car. Ignoring the line of people waiting to get in, Yuri walks straight to the locker room to change into his skates. Like his parents, Yuri ad permission to use the rink whenever he wanted and didn’t have to pay for it. Though, he always leaves money on the counter when he leaves for whomever is working the counter that day.

He walks through the entrance to the rink and finds almost nobody on the ice. A few families were skating around the outer edge of the ice, holding onto the wall so they don’t fall. Yuri noticed Otabek leaning over the wall with his back turned to him. He skated across the ice swiftly and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s waist. He jumped, dropping his phone, and then turning around to see who just caused that. 

“Do you always hug strangers?” 

“Oh please, as if you’re a stranger. Two plus years buddy, we aren’t strangers anymore,” Yuri laughed. Otabek smiled as he swung his legs over the wall to retrieve his phone. 

“So you can just recognize me when I’m facing the opposite way?” 

“Uh- yeah? You can’t?” 

“Of course I can,” Otabek said. 

“Then what was with the question?” 

“Whatever.” Otabek climbed back over the wall, but lost his footing and fell on the ice. Yuri laughed while he helped Otabek stand back up. 

“So why are you here today? I thought you were being dragged around by your parents?” 

“I am, they should be walking in any- oh there they are.” He pointed to where they were stepping onto the ice. “They are doing something, but I have no idea what. They refuse to tell me.” 

“Do they care that you are with me right now and not them?” 

“I don’t think so. So far they’ve done everything to make my day better. The only weird part was when they refused to tell me where we were going,” Yuri explained. 

“Wait, then who drove here?” 

“Папа.” 

“At least you made it here,” Otabek said. 

“Yeah, really.” They skated to the middle of the ice. 

“So what would you like to skate?” 

“I have no idea. What about that jump we’ve been working on?” Otabek nodded and they skated in opposite directions of each other. They both won the highest placements at last year’s Grand Prix Final and performed their gala performances. This coming up Grand Prix would be the last for Otabek, he is twenty-one and decided that he was done competing. No matter how many argument Yuri had with him, he was adamant in retiring. 

Their plan was to do a pair skate for their gala performances after they win. It took convincing from Viktor to let them skate together. He wanted Otabek to perform something special to him and do the pair skate when Yuri decides to retire if he is still up for it. Otabek insisted it would be special to do it with Yuri. Viktor didn’t have much of a rebuttal after that, so he let it slide. 

They practiced the jump nearly ten times before Otabek asked to take a small break. His arms were tired from lifting Yuri up over and over again and he was too aware of the people staring at them. 

They skated towards the barrier they were at earlier and stood against it. 

“What’s up?” 

“Everyone started staring at us, it was weird. Everyone knows we live here, you’d think they’d know we’d practice here,” He said. 

“They’re families that don’t that stuff in person. You and I see that kinda stuff all the time, they don’t. They just think it’s cool.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Hey Otabek, how you’ve been?” Viktor skates between the two of them. 

“I’ve been okay, you?” 

“Oh the usual,” Viktor said, waving his hand in the air. “Yuuri and I hate to interrupt, but we are going to steal Yuri for a bit. You guys can hang out later, but we need to leave.” 

“And you couldn’t just text me to meet you in the car?” 

“No, now say good-bye to Otabek and go change back into your shoes.” Viktor leaves with Yuuri beside him. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later.” Yuri kisses Otabek quickly before skating in the direction his parents went. 

When he got back into the backseat of the car, his parents stopped their conversation. He ignored it, instead pulling out his phone to see it had lost thirty percent even though he wasn’t using it. It was only on 60%, but he wasn’t sure if that would last long. Regardless, he opened his phone and used various apps until he looked up and recognized where they were. 

“You know it’s too late to return me now, right? I’m 18, you’re stuck with me,” He joked. 

They were at the only orphanage in Hasetsu. It wasn’t as run down as some other orphanages in Japan considering it didn’t have as many kids. With the money it saved on essentials, the owners used to make it a nicer environment for the kids. 

Yuri used to volunteer here after his first year in the senior division. The kids were excited to see someone who they’ve only seen on television in front of them. After his second year, he took the older kids to Ice Castle and after his third, he was forced to stop going so often because he was too focused on keeping his first place position. There were times in the year he would show up and just talk to the kids, but there came a time where he couldn’t spare any time he had. He felt guilty about it, but he eventually stopped going. 

“So-” 

“You didn’t,” Yuri interrupted Yuuri once his mind put together the pieces and realized why they were here. 

“We did.” Viktor smiles proudly. “And you’re going to go tell her.” 

“You never told this kid you were adopting her?” 

“No, no, we did. It just took a lot longer than it did for you. We told her a year ago, but the papers weren’t approved until two days ago,” Yuuri explains. 

“Have you talked to her in that year?” 

“You ask a lot of dumb, did ya know that?” Viktor said. 

“Oh, be nice.” Yuuri slapped Viktor’s arm. “Yes, Yurio, we talk to her once a week.” 

“Anyway, you are going to go tell her she is officially adopted, but make it interesting. Get to know her and then maybe find a creative way to tell her. Her name is Hana and be nice!” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll be back in a bit.” Yuri steps out of the car and walks through the front door of the home. 

He sees all the kids watching cartoons and one of the workers is cleaning off the table. He walks towards her and starts to explain the situation. 

“So in short, I need to know who Hana is.” 

“She is sitting on the arm of the couch in the purple shirt.” 

“Okay, thank you.” He starts to walk away.

“Oh! And Yuri?” She stops him. “It’s great to see you again.” 

“You too,” He smiles before walking back over to where the kids are sitting. He taps Hana on the shoulder and gestures for her to follow him out of the room. 

“Can I help you?” She asks. 

“I just want to talk, is there somewhere we could go?” 

“Follow me.” He does as she says and follows her to a bedroom. 

He leaves the door open and sits down on one of the beds while she sits down on the one across from it. He looks at her and noticed the resemblance she has to Yuuri. She has dark hair, a rounded face, and the glasses slowly slipping off her nose. Her eyes are almost the exact same color as Viktor’s. There are times he wishes he was more like his fathers, but he also likes having his individuality in the house. 

“So what’s your name?” 

“Yuri, but my family calls me Yurio. I didn’t like it at first, but I just deal with it at this point.” 

“I’ve never had a nickname,” she said. 

“Well, we’ll have to find one for you, won’t we?” 

“Like what?” 

“Well, Hana means flower in Japanese. What’s your favorite flower?” 

“Lilac,” She answers quietly. 

“Okay, we’ll call you Lilac until we can think of a new one. Sound good?” She nods. 

“Tell me a bit about yourself, Lilac,” He said. 

“I’m seven, my favorite color is green, and I like reading. Your turn.” 

“I’m 18, I have a boyfriend names Otabek, and I have two dads,” He answers. 

“How do you tell them apart?” 

“Well they look completely different if that’s what you’re asking,” Yuri laughs. “No, I call one Папа and the other one 父.” 

“That sounds difficult.” 

“It really isn’t, but you’ll get the hang of it.”

“What?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m supposed to tell you that your adoption papers came through. I’m actually your brother now.” 

He watches as she realizes what he said. She smiles brightly and leaps across the gap between the beds to hug him. He laughs while hugging her back, telling her to start packing her stuff. 

Hana doesn’t have much when she finishes packing, only two bags- much less than what Yuri had. She says good-bye to all of her friends at the orphanage; Yuri does the same with a promise to come back as soon as he can. 

They walk out the front door as Yuuri and Viktor walk in. 

“Oh, we were just coming to get you, you were taking forever!” Viktor exclaimed. 

“We took ten minutes.” 

“Are you 父 or Папа?” She looks up at Viktor. 

“I’m Папа.” 

“And that’s make me 父.” Yuuri took her hand in his as they moved towards the car. 

Yuri has less of a problem sitting in the backseat now that he is sitting next to Hana. She looks as if another good thing happens she’d explode with happiness. Yuri thinks back to the day he was adopted. He remembers feeling the same and then receiving his third place medal on top of that was just a dream come true. 

“Here, let’s take a picture.” 

He hold the camera up so he is in the front and she is in the back of the picture making a silly face. Yuri quickly takes the picture before bringing his phone down to write the caption. 

“Met this sweet flower today #mynewsister #justadopted #cantwaittogettoknowher

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for this au and for anything Yuri on Ice related! If you want anything written, just comment! <3


End file.
